


Do I Know You?

by WinterRoseQueen



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Asoiaf - Fandom, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Modern AU, i am trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 21:48:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4641402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterRoseQueen/pseuds/WinterRoseQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Staring into the undamaged slate gray eye, she was struck by something almost...familiar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do I Know You?

**Author's Note:**

> It's short, it's overdone, it's the product of a sleepless night. I am Sansan trash. Previously known as   
> Familiar Faces.

Sansa hardly processed her surroundings; the dull, grating hum of morning traffic, the sidewalk a blur of gray under her heels, the brisk, dreary throng of commuters. The singular thought on her mind was of how she wished to be heading anywhere else in the world besides work.

Sansa turned her head at the potent scent of coffee wafting from the cafe she passed, stared longingly at the promise of warmed fingers and the buzz of caffeine in her veins. No, she can't—Sansa couldn't afford to be late. There were still three blocks to go in the wintery chill, unexpected for just mid-November, and Sansa regretted leaving her coat in her apartment. She rubbed fruitlessly at her bare shoulders and stepped off the curb.

Sansa was awoken from her stupor when she heard a car's horn scream in her ear without warning, yelped in surprise as tires screeched. In a flash she felt her entire body lifted into the air—not from the seemingly inevitable impact of the car, but from rough arms hugging her waist. A gasp burst from her lips as she fell; her eyes slammed shut as she silently said goodbye to her face as she knew it. All she felt was a jolt as the owner of the arms twisted and landed on their back with an undoubtedly painful thud. In fact, a scratchy grunt came from beneath her.

Sansa peeled her eyes open. Inches from her face was a man, yet all she could see were grotesque burns marring half of his face. Fear, shock, even disgust, immediately pounded through her mind, but then she was stricken. Staring into the undamaged slate gray eye, she was struck by something almost...familiar. The most puzzling feeling of safety pulsed through her chest as the man met her confused gaze.

"Do I know you?" Sansa felt the question pass her lips without permission. In that moment she wasn't aware of how she was draped over the body of someone she's probably never met, barely even noticed how her autumn hair spilled over their faces like a curtain, forgot that her life could've ended mere seconds ago. All that mattered was how something about this man was like her heart falling to pieces and coming together again all at once.

"I-" the man rasped, almost a growl that sent a visible shiver down her spine. His face contorted in confusion, shining pink flesh rippling and stretching. Sansa realized that the fear they had caused was slowly ebbing out of her, replaced by an almost dazed sort of curiosity and unmistakable anguish.

"You should watch where you're going, girl," the man said hoarsely. It would have been a bark if his expression hadn't softened at the last word.

How could she forget a voice like that? Why couldn't she place such a memorable face? Sansa finally realized that the palms of her hands were pressed into his chest, and he felt warm and solid and all too comfortably intimate again. Her cheeks flushed and she managed to roll off of him.

Somehow he had already risen to his feet, towering over her. He offered a stiff hand that she just barely hesitated to accept, and was righted again.

"Thank you," she said weakly. He didn't respond, only searched her widened eyes for the terror that had flickered there moments ago. There was none to be found.

**Author's Note:**

> There was a comment by Cleganes_Shoulders on my other Sansan fic, Breaking the Silence, mentioning a spin-off. I appologize if this isn't quite what you meant, but let's say this is a loose fitting reincarnation AU. In other words, they're remembering what happened in my other piece.


End file.
